Countryside (Side Story)
by LadyKangDae
Summary: Our Love - Yifan and Zitao. It's genderswitch! Kristao/Taoris
1. Chapter 1

**Countryside**

**(Side Story)**

**.**

**A Fanfiction by LadyKangDae**

**03-05-14**

**.**

**Kristao/Taoris**

**All EXO Member**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**Warn : Genderswitch/Typo(s)/Not accurate word/DLDR!**

**.**

**Fanfiction ini Author buat untuk mendedikasikan kecintaan author terhadap Taoris/Kristao yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Walaupun banyak KTs diluar sana yang sudah meninggalkan Kristao, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan author untuk tetap mencintai Kristao/Taoris.**

.

_._

_Were here in Countryside-_

Zitao sedang sibuk dengan baju yang dijemurnya saat Yifan sedang memperbaiki papan untuk istal kuda, tak jauh darinya. Keduanya beberapa kali bertukar senyum saat kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Oleh karena itu, Yifan bergegas untuk menyelesaikan perkerjaannya dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih sibuk.

"Hei Tao-er, mau kubantu?". Zitao tersenyum lalu mengangguk pada Yifan yang sudah ikut menggantungkan pakaian.

"Gege ingin sarapan apa pagi ini?". Zitao mengangkat keranjang yang pastinya langsung diambil alih oleh Yifan dan keduanya memasuki rumah. "Kupikir, sarapan di kedai Kyungsoo bukan ide yang buruk".

Zitao menyerngit. "Ada seseorang yang ingin gege temui?".

"Tidak, tidak ada. Apa kau cemburu, hmm?". Yifan memeluk Zitao erat tanpa ada keinginan untuk melepaskannya. "Bagaimana gege bisa tahu?". Ujar Zitao menggoda setelah terlebih dahulu melemparkan senyuman pada Yifan.

"Bibirmu mengatakan segalanya, Tao-er….".

Zitao tertawa ringan saat Yifan mengangkat tubuhnya dan berputar-putar seperti karosel pasar malam.

"Sudah.. sudah.. Tao ingin muntah, gege~". Zitao menarik-narik punggung kaus kekasihnya.

Setelah Yifan menurunkannya, Zitao menepuk pipi pria nya itu lalu pergi dengan senyum yang tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah menyusun lapisan cake dengan aroma yang begitu menggoda, saa Yifan dan Zitao memasuki kedainya sembari menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada mereka. "Selamat pagi, pesananmu akan segera diantarkan".

"Jiejie sudah tahu akan memesan apa?". Mata Zitao melebar saking antusiasnya. Kyungsoo mengagguk menyatakan pasti kemudian mempersilahkan kedua pelanggan setianya itu duduk.

"Jongin pergi?". Yifan menyadari Jongin tidak bersama Kyungsoo di depan counter. "Ya, dia memperbaiki saluran air bersama Chanyeol oppa".

Yifan mengangguk mengerti dan menyandarkan punggung nya yang serasa terbelah dua, membuat Yifan mengerang pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Zitao.

"Apa masih sakit?". Zitao mengelus punggung Yifan dengan telaten. Yifan membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam , memandang Zitao yang tampak begitu menawan dimatanya. Setelah mendapatkan intuisi yang begitu besar entah dari mana, Yifan mengecup kelopak mata kekasihnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf mengganggu, sebaiknya sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum membuat Zitao kewalahan diatas ranjang". Sahut Kyungsoo yang datang membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan lezat.

Zitao mencubit perut Kyungsoo main-main, membuat istri dari Kim Jongin itu mengaduh. Yifan hanya mendengus sambil menyesap kopi hitam miliknya dengan asap tipis dipuncak gelasnya.

"Zie,Oppa, kutinggal kebelakang dulu. Ingat, jangan berbuat mesum dalam kedai ku".

"Jiejie!".

Zitao menutup wajahnya yang kemerahan dengan kedua tangannya. Yifan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menarik kedua tangan gadisnya, lalu mengecup keningnya sayang.

"Makanlah sarapanmu, baobei". Yifan mengelus rambut Zitao dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Baobei? Siapa baobei?".

Yifan membanting sendoknya dan mencengkram tangan Zitao saat suara seorang wanita berumur namun penuh kharisma itu menelusup menuju gendang telinganya.

"Hello Yifan, anakku tercinta".

Dan jantung Yifan serasa turun menuju tumit.

.

.

"Dia berasal dari keluarga apa?".

Yifan memijit pelipisnya tak sabar saat kata-kata itu kembali terlontar dari mulut sang ibu. Sepenting itukah peranan status keluarga dalam kehidupan cintanya?.

"Mama, kau sudah keterlaluan. Bisakah tidak membicarakan hal semacam itu dihadapannya?".

"Dia sedang tidak disini, bukan?". Nyonya Wu mengaduk teh miliknya dengan anggun setelah memasukan beberapa buah gula beku rendah kalori kedalamnya.

Jawaban dari sang ibu, membuat emosi Yifan tersulut hingga ke ubun-ubun. Tidak membicarakan hal itu katanya? Lalu, apa yang ibunya ucapkan saat di kedai tadi? 'siapa gadis yang terlalu desa ini, Yifan?'.

"Apa mama kemari hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu?".

"Kurang lebih. Mama juga ingin membicarakan pasal busana macam apa yang akan kau gunakan saat pernikahanmu nanti".

Yifan mengerutkan alisnya keras. "Aku belum berencana untuk menikahi Taozi, mama".

"No, no. Bukan dengan Taozi-mu itu. Tapi dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki derajat sedikit lebih tinggi darinya".

"Mama sudah tahu kan, apa yang pernah kukatakan masalah perjodohan?".

Nyonya Wu memandang wajah tampan darah dagingnya saat sebelumnya ia sibuk menatap bunga-bunga yang ditanam Zitao di pekarangan. "Sudah. Dan kau tahu juga kan, apa yang akan terjadi saat kau menolaknya?".

"Lebih baik aku mati bersama Zitao".

"Kau tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menolak, Wufan. Turuti dan hidupmu akan bahagia". Nyonya Wu mengibaskan syal panjang yang terbelit dilehernya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan sang ibu sudah dibawa pergi dengan kereta kudanya, Yifan bergegas menjumpai Zitao dalam kamarnya. Ia memerintahkan Zitao agar tidak pergi dari sana sampai nyonya Wu pergi.

"Baby…". Yifan memeluk pinggang Zitao yang nampak duduk termenung diatas ranjang mereka. Zitao tersenyum kecil namun menyiratkan luka pada Yifan.

Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zitao hingga gadis manis itu semakin melekat pada dirinya.

"K-kenapa gege menolaknya?". Ungkap Zitao dengan nada lirih, membuat Yifan harus berpindah posisi menjadi berhadapan. Yifan menatap mata Zitao sangat dalam hingga butuh waktu lama bagi Zitao untuk mengambil oksigen.

"Adakah alasan kenapa gege harus menerimanya?". Yifan membelai pipi Zitao yang merona kemerahan sewarna peach.

Ketidakmampuan menjawab, membuat Zitao terdiam dan memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Yifan tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis lalu menarik bidadari yang sudah ia cap menjadi miliknya itu, kedalam pelukan hangat seorang Wu Yifan.

"Kau, Huang Zitao… hanya kau, sayangku. Tidak akan ada yang lain di hidup gege".

Zitao mencengkram bagian depan tshirt polos Yifan, hingga bercak kusut tercipta disana. Ia terisak, disana. Yifan menempelkan kening mereka hingga Yifan dapat melihat Zitao yang berusaha keras menahan air matanya.

"T-tao bukan dari keluarga seperti gege, k-kenapa gege bersama Tao?".

Yifan memilih untuk menyumpal bibir peach merekah milik Zitao dengan bibirnya, dibanding harus membuat sang kekasih merasa lebih sakit. Zitao berontak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi Yifan malah bersikeras dengan menarik tengkuk Zitao.

Yifan menindih tubuh sintal Zitao perlahan hingga Zitao menendang kedua kakinya agar ia menjauh.

"Hei, hei.. cintaku, tenanglah sayang.. tenang". Yifan mengecupi tiap inci wajah Zitao hingga gadis bermata panda itu pasrah dengan tindakan lelakinya.

"Tao-er, kau ingin melakukannya?".

Zitao melebarkan matanya, tak biasanya Yifan meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Namun akhirnya, Zitao melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yifan dan mulai menjilat bibir Yifan bagai seekor kucing.

"Lakukan apapun yang ingin gege lakukan..eeunghh~..". Zitao menarik surai _blonde_ Yifan hingga pria bermarga Wu itu merasa hasratnya melonjak ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau yang meminta, _baby_….".

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Hehehehey! Author kembali lagi dengan sequel yang udah author janjiin :3

Author gak nyangka banyak yang suka sama FF abal-abal ini /pedeabis.

Hayooo, adegan enceh nya di chapter dua aja ya, soalnya gak greget kalo langsung :3

Tapi.. tapi author kasih kalian kesempatan deh buat menentukan akhirnya, mau sad ending atau happy ending nih? Bebas, terserah kalian. Nanti yang paling banyak, author wujudkan !

Dan yang bisa nebak konflik apa yang akan terjadi, author kasih jempol author deh.

Untuk balasan review, akan dibalas disini! Jadi jangan pernah lelah untuk me-review /salahfokus. Terimakasih banyak atas apresiasi kalian sama FF ini

_Review Box~_

_zoldyik : _there's the sequel !

_jettaome : _ini sequelnya~ NC nya kurang? Oke, di sequel ini tiap chapter kemungkinan ada NC, MUAHAHAHA

_Prince Changsa : _benar sekali! Koboy kan seksi gitu, jadi author ambil. Matacih banyak… ini sequelnya :3

_paprikapumpkin : _kurang hot ya? Di sequelnya author hot-in lagi kok :3

_ .90 : _Yifan mah kayak babi, pasanganya diambil bertingkah /tampar. Makasih banyak udah baca dan review :3

_onkey shipper04 : _deket pom bensin terus bakar pom nya lebih hot lagi kok, makasih udah baca dan review :3

_Kirei Thelittlethieves : _telimatacih banyak author gak akan berhenti jadi KTS ! hidup KTS /kampanye

_kriswu393 : _h-horny? Okay…. There's the sequel :3

_Riszaaa : _Yifan emang selalu author buat posesif karena author suka cowok posesif awww~ eh, kita sama-sama mesum dong? Hehe… terimakasih banyak :3

_peach petals _: oneshoot karena bakal ada sequelnya~ iya, Zitao disini cekci cekale. Yifan sampe melet deh pokoknya. Terimakasih banyak!

_ 91 : Zorro? _Bisa jadi…bisa jadi! Hehehe… Yifan kan emang mesum :3 terimakasih banyak, author bakal berusaha lebih keras !

_NS Yoonji _: ahh~ KRISTAO emang suka panas-panasan.. XD

_Dandeliona92 : _telimakasih banyak saenggii~ iyanih, ngeditnya gak teliti.. hiksseuu~ harus dong :3

_Huang Zin : _Makasih banyak XD ini dia sequelnya! Gomawoo~

_Haru3173 : _nyalain kipas angin gih :3 iya author emang gak suka langsung hajar gitu aja~ ini sequelnya, beb :3_ terimakasih banyak !_

_ChiTao : _hehe~ barat agak asia dikit~ ini sequelnya :3

_junghyema _: iya, bukan kembang sepatu loh~ ini ada sequelnya~ gomawoo

_dreamers girl : _nanggung? Author kasih sequel deh :3

_RinZiTao : _Kris anak singa~ ini sequelnya dan yang pasti akan lebih hottt~ gomawoo

_unique fire : _jangan pingsan! Tidak, jangan tinggalkan author~

_GuestGuestGuest : _kalo enggak, mungkin Zitao udah jadi santapan mimi gege :3

_kt : _Shipper dan fans kayak gitu, Cuma dukung disaat seneng aja. Biarkan mereka~ terimakasih banyak! Author bakal terus berkarya~

_ : _okee, ini sequelnya~

_taoxxxtao : _tangan Yifan mah kegatelan kayak author /salto. Ini sequelnya, selamat menikmati~

_TKsit : _Terimakasih~ iyanih author juga lagi demen GS :3 mereka memang penuh cintadan gairah /loh

_coffe latte : _Salken juga ^^ terimakasih banyak~ baik komandan! Author akan terus berkarya!

_Gigi onta : _author kaget loh sama namamu ini, hehe~ gak usah malu-malu santai aja~

_ryanryu : _mantan pemaen reog sih XD

**GOMAWO~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Countryside**

**(Side Story)**

**.**

**A Fanfiction by LadyKangDae**

**18-06-14**

**.**

**Kristao/Taoris**

**All EXO Member**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**Warn : Genderswitch/Typo(s)/Not accurate word/DLDR!**

**.**

**Fanfiction ini Author buat untuk mendedikasikan kecintaan author terhadap Taoris/Kristao yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Walaupun banyak KTs diluar sana yang sudah meninggalkan Kristao, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan author untuk tetap mencintai Kristao/Taoris.**

**.**

**.**

_**Were here in Countryside-**_

Yifan melepas t-shirt nya terburu-buru. Menampakan tubuhnya yang terpahat secara sempurna, membuat Zitao yang berada di bawahnya harus menahan nafas. Persetan dengan Yifan yang membuka baju, toh Zitao sudah polos terlebih dulu.

"Gege~..".

Yifan menghentikan kegiatan melucuti pakaiannya. "Ya, cintaku?".

Dengan gerakan halus, Zitao menyeret kuku di jari lentiknya pada tubuh bagian atas Yifan, hingga Yifan terlihat sedikit gelisah. "Zitao, kau tahukan apa konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu ini hmmm?".

Zitao menggeleng polos dan menampakan senyum sensualnya hingga Yifan harus menggeram lalu melumat habis bibir Zitao yang berlekuk indah itu. Zitao memejamkan matanya, menyesapi kenikmatan yang selalu berhasil ia terima.

Yifan masih sibuk mengeksploitasi rongga mulut Zitao, membelitkan lidah mereka hingga saliva mengalir tak henti.

"Yifannhh~ fanfan~…. Nngghh~". Zitao menengadah saat Yifan menciumi lehernya penuh nafsu dan sesekali lelaki tampan itu menyenggol bibir vagina Zitao yang basah dengan jemari panjangnya.

Yifan menurunkan wajahnya, mengendus puncak dada Zitao yang mencuat dan diselimuti oleh sisa-sisa saliva mereka. Dengan sekali tindakan, Yifan meraup _nipple_ merah muda kesukaannya itu tanpa ampun.

"Aanghhh~ fanhh…. Cukupph….". Zitao merancau tanpa henti dalam tindakan brutal kekasihnya. Yifan menghisap nipple Zitao, hingga gadis itu tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak…tidak…. Ini belum cukup, sayang". Yifan membuka kedua belah paha Zitao lebar, dan Yifan serasa kehabisan nafas saat madu milik Zitao sudah meleleh sampai ke sprei. Zitao melirik kekasihnya yang sibuk memandang kehormatannya. Dengan kenekatan yang amat sangat, Zitao menaikan pinggangnya hingga vaginanya menempel tepat pada hidung mancung Yifan.

Yifan mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya saat keharuman cairan Zitao yang amat menggoda merasuk kedalam paru-parunya. Ia menjilat seluruh permukaan vagina Zitao dengan tidak sabar.

"Eeungghhh…. Geli, fanfanhh~". Zitao menarik-narik rambut Yifan agar Yifan memberikannya lebih. Yifan tersenyum puas, "Kau ingin berhenti ?".

Zitao membelalakan matanya, "Apa?".

"Goda gege, Tao-er". Yifan membaringkan tubuhnya pada punggung ranjang seakan mempersilahkan Zitao untuk melakukan apapun. Zitao tersenyum manis sambil merambat secara sensual diatas tubuh Yifan.

Zitao memulai aksinya, ia menggesekan alat vital keduanya hingga ia berteriak sendiri. Yifan memejamkan matanya menahan birahi nya yang meningkat. Zitao menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Yifan dengan pinggang yang terus bergerak untuk menggoda milik Yifan.

Yifan memilih untuk melesakan kepalanya dan bermain lidah diatas dada Zitao yang bergoncang hebat. Zitao mengehentikan godaannya sesaat karena Yifan tak henti-hentinya menggigiti nipple nya bergantian.

"Gehh~ eunggh…. Sakitt…". Zitao menenggelamkan wajah cantik nya pada ribuan helai rambut Yifan lalu menghirup aroma keringat yang sarat akan ke-maskulinan. Yifan menikmati santapannya dengan jemari bergerak liar kearah hole Zitao yang bagaikan terkena air bah.

SLAAPP!

"Ahhh…. Ge-gehh… heungg~".

"Maafkan gege, baobei. Oh, milikmu menghabisi kkrr…".

Yifan merutuki betapa nikmatnya ketiga jemari panjangnya di dalam hole Zitao, ini hanya jari. Zitao nyaris tidak bisa membedakan sakit dan nikmat saat ini. Ia hanya terus tunduk dibawah bimbingan Yifan.

Zitao berusaha keras menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam penis Yifan yang berdiri tegak, ia meremat milik Yifan dengan keras.

"Argghhh…. Zitao, what are you doing, baby?". Yifan melepaskan gigitannya pada nipple Zitao. Zitao tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang sayu menggoda.

Dengan nakal, Zitao mengusap ujung penis kebanggaan Yifan dengan jempolnya hingga lelaki tinggi itu menarik nafas panjang tak tertahan. Yifan menarik tangan Zitao agar lepas dari kejantanannya dan memasukan penisnya kedalam hole Zitao secara cepat.

"Nnnghhh…. Fan! Ahh..ahhh..ungg~".

"Yeah baby…. My love,..".

Keduanya sama-sama meracau saat Yifan menghandle situasi dengan mengeluar-masukan penisnya dengan tempo yang statis. Tubuh Zitao terguncang mengikuti gerakan pinggang Yifan yang brutal.

Keduanya berpeluh hebat, Zitao melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada perut pinggang Yifan. Membuat kejantanan Yifan masuk semakin dalam pada holenya.

"Hmm.. Zitao kau milikku, sayang. Milik gege..". Yifan memacu pinggangnya lebih cepat, derit kaki ranjang terdengar nyaring bersamaan dengan desahan Zitao.

"Nyann~ eunghh…Taoo.. milik, gegehh~ uaahh…".

Zitao mengeluarkan cairannya deras, Yifan masih mencari saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan benih-benihnya kedalam Zitao.

Hingga saat kejantanan Yifan mengahantam spot Zitao sekali lagi, benih Yifan memasuki Zitao sepenuhnya.

Zitao terengah-engah, matanya tak sanggup lagi terbuka. Yifan yang sebenarnya masih ingin melanjutkan, mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya.

Yifan mengecupi punggung Zitao yang dipenuhi peluh, Zitao tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan lelaki itu melakukan apa yang ia mau.

.

.

.

Ibu Yifan, menatap sebelah mata saat dirinya barus saja menginjakkan kaki dihalaman rumah anaknya. Yifan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan Zitao padanya, saat mata sang nyonya besar itu seakan meneliti Zitao dari atas hingga bawah.

"Yifan, bisakah kau lepaskan… apa itu? genggaman tangan?". Telunjuk nyonya Wu bergerak tak tentu arah dengan fokus pada jemari sepasang kekasih di hadapan nya yang bertautan erat.

Zitao merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ia bersikeras melepaskan genggaman protektif Yifan padanya dan berulang kali mengucapkan 'maaf' dengan suara yang pelan.

"Mama, masuklah".

Yifan mempersilahkan ibu nya masuk kerumah, nyonya Wu menurut setelah sebelumnya memandang Zitao dengan pandangan sinis sekali lagi.

Setelah nyonya Wu hilang dibalik pintu, Yifan langsung memeluk gadisnya yang nampak lemah. Zitao menggumamkan 'aku baik-baik saja' berulang kali hingga hati Yifan terasa disayat dengan kata-kata sederhana itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Pernikahanmu minggu depan, akan menjadi pernikahan paling special dalam sejarah keluarga Wu".

Yifan memandang tidak minat beberapa lembar konsep pernikahan dalam bentuk tulisan tangan ber-tinta hitam dengan lekukan-lekukan yang terlihat berlebihan. Ia malah sibuk menghirup aroma punggung tangan Zitao yang ia tempelkan pada hidung sempurna nya.

"Anakku, berhentilah menghirup tangan 'nya' seakan itu adalah candu. Dan, Oh..astaga. lebih baik kau menjadi seorang pecandu daripada bertingkah abnormal seperti itu". Nyonya Wu memutar bola matanya.

Yifan ikut memutar bola matanya. "Ya, dan satu-satunya candu yang kupunya di dunia ini adalah tubuhnya".

"Gege!".

Zitao memekik saat Yifan memeluknya dan mengecup bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Terlebih ada sang berkuasa dihadapan mereka.

"Oh! Aku tahu apa yang telah kalian lakukan".

"Mama!".

Yifan langsung berdiri dan mencoba menahan tangan ibunya saat nyonya Wu berjalan dengan wajah arogannya menuju bilik kamar miliknya. Tapi toh, tenaga Yifan dikalahkan oleh ego ibunya yang menguar.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menahan mama saat marah, Yifan". Nyonya Wu menyentakan tangan Yifan lalu menaiki tangga, setengah berlari.

Pintu kamar Yifan terbuka dengan keras, nyonya Wu langsung menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat dengan jemari lentiknya dan bersiap menyemprotkan beribu hinaan.

"Hei kau gadis manis, kemari".

Zitao yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga terakhir, langsung diseret bagai anak domba kedalam kandang oleh nyonya Wu.

"Kau, bisa mencium kan? Aku mencium bau cairan kalian dimana-mana. Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?".

"M-maafkan saya… saya akan segera membereskannya..". Zitao membungkuk berulang kali hingga ia bisa merasakan punggungnya mulai kebas.

Nyonya Wu menggertakan giginya, ia mengambil pergelangan tangan Zitao dan tak lupa memberi sentuhan penuh derita disana.

"Nyonya… maafkan saya. Tolong lepaskan, akkh….".

"Kau sudah mengguna-guna anakku hingga menjadi kurang ajar padaku dan berpaling pada gadis tak tahu diri sepertimu! Bukankah sudah kubilang sejak dulu, jangan pernah dekati putraku lagi?".

"Tolong ampuni saya… saya, saya berjanji akan pergi dari kehidupan putra anda".

Zitao bersimpuh dihadapan stiletto hitam bergaya victoria kebanggaan nyonya besar itu. Pipinya bersimbah air mata.

"Baguslah kau sudah sadar diri. Sekarang pergi dari…..

"Tidak akan ada yang pergi dari sini".

Yifan menatap ibu nya tajam, bagaikan elang menatap mangsa nya. Ia mendekati Zitao dan membantu gadis yang sedang menutupi wajah nya yang dipenuhi air mata dengan kedua tangan.

"Baobei, ayo berdiri sayang".

Zitao berpegangan erat pada tangan Yifan, seakan ia pasti tenggelam jika tidak ada Yifan disampingnya.

"Yifan, kau membelanya ketimbang aku, ibumu?".

Yifan menatap ibunya yang memasang wajah mengerut ala seorang bangsawan. Yifan memijat keningnya yang serasa dihantam palu godam.

"Wu Heechul, aku tahu kau ibuku. Tapi… hahh.. berhentilah ikut campur dalam urusan pribadiku".

PPLAAKK!

"Gege!".

Nyonya Wu atau kita sebut saja Heechul, melayangkan tangannya pada pipi anakknya yang menurutnya telah berlaku kurang ajar padanya. Sedangkan Zitao menangkup pipi Yifan, ia bisa merasakan panas disana.

"Bagus, Wu Yifan. Gadis tengik ini telah menghilangkan tata karma mu. Pernikahanmu akan dimajukan menjadi lusa. Dan kau …

Heechul menunjuk wajah Zitao.

"… menangislah hingga air matamu kering karena keputusanku tidak dapat diubah".

Heechul menutup pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Yifan dan Zitao yang ditelan keheningan.

.

.

.

Zitao meletuskan gelembung-gelembung sabun di lengannya sambil sesekali membenahi posisi kepalanya yang bersandar pada dada telanjang Yifan. Yifan sendiri tengah mengikuti gerakan tangan Zitao memecahkan gelembung sabun.

Setelah kejadian tadi siang, mereka berfikir bahwa berendam mungkin dapat menjadi penenang bagi mereka malam ini.

"Gege…".

Yifan mengangkat tangannya dari dalam air dan membelai surai kelam Zitao sambil sesekali mengecupnya.

"Ya, Tao-er?".

"Apa gege akan meninggalkan Tao?". Zitao membalik tubuhnya dan memainkan jemari lentiknya pada dada bidang Yifan yang dipenuhi titik-titik air.

Yifan tersenyum miring, ia menyeka rambut Zitao yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. "Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu hmm?". Ia memegang kedua bahu polos Zitao kemudian mengamati paras ayu sang bidadari .

"Gege tidak akan meninggalkan Zitao kan? Hikkss….". Tangisan Zitao pecah. Yifan memejamkan matanya, karena tiap bulir air mata Zitao yang mengalir bagaikan pisau yang menghunjam jantungnya.

Yifan mengusap bibir Zitao yang berlekuk berulang kali, lalu memanggutnya. Melumat setiap ruas bibir gadisnya, membuat Zitao terlarut dalam permainan menyesatkan darinya.

Zitao menempelkan tangannya pada pinggiran bathtub saat Yifan mulai agresif dengan cara mendorong tubuhnya agar bersandar. Yifan menjaga pinggangnya dan memperdalam panggutan mereka.

Yifan melepaskan panggutan panas itu, menatap Zitao sesaat, lalu mulai mengecupi dada Zitao yang tak terendam air dan sesekali memberi cupangan disana.

"Yifan… kita sudah melakukannya semalam…". Zitao merengek.

"Dan aku ingin lagi, sayangku. Dengan ini kesedihanmu akan hilang".

Tanpa aba-aba, Yifan menjebloskan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras ke hole Zitao karena tubuh polos Zitao yang sedari tadi sudah menarik perhatiannya.

"Anghhh~ Yifann… euuhh~". Zitao mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yifan dan mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, mencari kenikmatan dari penis Yifan.

Yifan sedang sibuk dengan nipple Zitao yang seakan menggodanya untuk dimanjakan. Gerakan keduanya sangat liar hingga air mulai keluar dari dalam bathtub.

Yifan membantu Zitao menggerakan pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain bermain dengan dada sintal Zitao yang berguncang hebat.

"Ahh~ ahhh~ anghh…. Lebih keras fannhh~".

Zitao menaikan tubuhnya beberapa saat, lalu menurunkannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sensasi luar biasa merasuki dirinya.

"Zitao… ggrrrrhh…. Kau sangat ketat sayangku..". Yifan menampar bokong Zitao dan meremasnya sesekali hingga gadis itu meraung nikmat.

"Eungghh…. Mmhh~ yi…".

Yifan memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Zitao dari dalam air dan menuju kedalam kamar agar lebih leluasa bergerak.

Persetan dengan ibunya nanti, batin Yifan.

.

.

Zitao baru saja selesai memasak saat Yifan menarik tali yang menjerat bagian atas sundresses yang ia gunakan dari belakang hingga dada nya yang ia bebaskan tanpa bra meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Yifan gege! Apa yang gege lakukan~". Zitao memukuli tangan Yifan yang dengan lincah menggerayangi dadanya. Yifan tersenyum dalam wajahnya yang masih setengah mengantuk dan menjilat tengkuk putih milik Zitao.

"Aku butuh sarapan, cintaku…".

"I-ini bukan sarapan, gege! Duduklah, akan kuantar sarapan gege". Zitao meloloskan diri dari Yifan dan mulai menata telur serta bacon panggang diatas piring. Yifan tertawa bahagia, lalu mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi.

Setelah meletakan sarapan Yifan diatas meja, Zitao kembali mendapatkan kejutan dari Yifan saat lelaki itu sudah memeluk pinggangnya dan melumat bibirnya.

Zitao kembali mengerang karena tangan Yifan yang tak henti-hentinya memuntir dan mencubit nipple nya yang mengeras karena dinginnya udara.

Yifan melesakan lidahnya dalam mulut Zitao dan lidah keduanya mulai bergumul hebat. Zitao memejamkan matanya, karena ia tahu Yifan pasti tidak akan melepaskannya.

Tangan Yifan bergerak menuju tali spaghetti pada bahu kekasihnya dan meloloskan sundresses yang Zitao gunakan.

Yifan menampilkan smirknya dan memulai lagi aksinya.

Namun mereka tak sadar, bila Heechul telah berdiri di depan pintu dan mengamati kegiatan keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued **

**.**

**.**

**H-helo kawan semua… gimana chap 2 ini? NC nya gimana? Pasti gak hot karena author.. belum terlalu berpengalaman tulis NC :' hikseeuu…**

**Tapi setelah melihat respond positif kalian di chap sebelumnya, author jadi lebih semangat buat memperbaiki NC yang kurang hot /tampar :3 **

**Dan bagi yang nebak kalo mama nya Yifan adalah Heechul, kalian hebaat! Kalo buat emak-emak yang kejem, wajah om (eh tante) Heechullie pas banget XD **

**Rencana nya 1 chapter lagi, FF ini akan selesai. Karna author gak suka konflik …..**

**Yang terakhir, terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang udah review dan favorite FF mesum ini. author akan lebih berusaha lagi! Gomawoo ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Countryside**

**(Side Story)**

**.**

**A Fanfiction by LadyKangDae**

**05-04-2015**

**.**

**Kristao/Taoris**

**All EXO Member**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**Warn : Genderswitch/Typo(s)/Not accurate word/DLDR!**

**.**

**Fanfiction ini Author buat untuk mendedikasikan kecintaan author terhadap Taoris/Kristao yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Walaupun banyak KTs diluar sana yang sudah meninggalkan Kristao, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan author untuk tetap mencintai Kristao/Taoris**

**.**

**.**

**Were here in Countryside-**

**Zitao sedang memijat punggung Yifan yang sedang berbaring di sofa sementara Yifan sibuk dengan kotak kecil berwarna merah,dibalik bantal yang tengah ia gunakan. **

"**Apakah gege sedang mengacuhkan ku?".**

"**Hah? A-apa maksudmu, baby?". **

**Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk, lalu memukuli punggung Yifan dengan telapak tangannya. Yifan tertawa, ia menarik Zitao masuk kedalam pelukannya. Tubuh mereka saling menempel di sofa yang sempit. **

"**Kau marah?". Yifan mengapit bibir Zitao yang mengerucut lucu dengan jarinya lalu memberi kecupan sayang disana. **

**Zitao mengendikkan bahunya, ia memilih menelusupkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang Yifan yang hangat, ketimbang berdebat namun kalah. Yifan tersenyum lembut, lalu mencium kening kekasihnya sangat lama. **

"**Apa yang sedang gege pegang?". Zitao menelesupkan tangannya kebawah bantal, mencoba mencari objek yang lebih menarik perhatian Yifan dari dirinya. Yifan dengan sigap langsung memasukan tanganya kedalam saku celana yang ia kenakan.**

**Lagi-lagi Zitao merajuk saat Yifan menggerakan telunjuknya ke kiri dan kanan, tanda tidak boleh. Yifan tertawa kecil saat Zitao menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk kurus milik Zitao. **

**Yifan meraih jari Zitao, kemudian mengemutnya seakan itu adalah permen jelly. **

"**Gege~! Jangan jorok!". **

"**Jarimu bagaikan permen, Zitao-er…". **

**Dengan sekali tarikan, Zitao berhasil mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Yifan lalu bergegas bangun dari atas sofa. Ia pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya.**

"**Tao…".**

"**Apa!". **

**Tatapan galak Zitao yang terkesan imut membuyarkan lamunan Yifan. Namun, semua tatapan galak Zitao berganti menjadi wajah yang bersemu merah karena senyum pervert tiba-tiba menguar pada bibir Yifan. Setelah bergumul cukup lama, akhirnya Zitao menyadari bahwa lengan sweater yang ia gunakan turun kebawah hingga sebagian dadanya terpampang bebas dihadapan pria mesum itu. **

"**Yifan gege! Tutup matamu~…".**

**Bukan menutup mata, Yifan malah mendekatkan diri pada Zitao, berlutut dihadapan gadis itu, lalu mengulum nipple Zitao yang berwarna merah muda cerah itu.**

"**Ge! Mesum~ lepaskan!... lepaskan~". Zitao mendorong bahu Yifan, namun yang terjadi adalah Yifan meremas bokongnya yang terbalut hot pants dengan ganas. **

**Zitao mendesah keras, ia tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya tidak pernah bisa menolak sentuhan seorang Wu Yifan. Zitao yang terbawa permainan Yifan, langsung melepaskan sweater nya dan mendorong kepala Yifan agar mengulum nipple nya lebih keras. **

**Yifan bersorak bahagia dalam hati, wajah Zitao sudah nampak sayu karena rangsangan oleh nya. Memang benar kata ayahnya, pemuda desa sangat hebat dalam urusan bercinta. **

**Yifan kehilangan keseimbangan saat Zitao mendorong tubuhnya ke lantai lalu menindihnya.**

"**F-fuckmmhh me~ Yifann… enhh~". **

**Zitao melepaskan hot pants nya perlahan, sengaja menaikan libido lelakinya. **

"**Zitao, cepatlah sayangku….". Yifan berusaha meraih celana Zitao, tapi Zitao lebih cepat. Zitao, menampik tangan Yifan lalu menggeleng. "Tidak bolehh~".**

**Yifan menahan nafasnya saat Zitao menurunkan badannya untuk menarik jeans yang ia kenakan, lalu mendorong-dorong bulge nya yang keras dengan lidah. **

"**Fanfannhh…~ lihatlah, ia kesepian…". Zitao meloloskan penis Yifan dari tempatnya setelah sebelumnya menarik paksa underwear kekasihnya itu. **

**PLOP~**

"**Gggrr…. Zitaohh…".**

**Yifan menggeram saat Zitao memasukan penisnya kedalam mulut, kemudian memulai blowjob dengan lidah dan bibir. **

**Zitao menghisap-hisap ujung penis Yifan yang berkedut keras dengan brutal sambil sesekali memijat batang penis kekasihnya yang besar itu. Di lain tangan, Zitao meremas-remas sendiri payudaranya hingga ia mengeluarkan cairan madu miliknya dengan deras. **

"**Tao.. menyingkir.. aku akan..".**

**CRROOOTT! CRROOTT! CRROOT!**

**Tiga tembakan sperma Yifan, ia telan langsung. Walaupun tampak beberapa mengalir dari bibir hingga pusarnya. **

**Yifan terengah-engah setelah permainan Zitao yang begitu panas membuat penisnya kembali normal. Zitao tersenyum menggoda, ia beralih untuk menduduki kaki Yifan dengan hole basahnya yang tepat menempel pada kulit Yifan. **

**Zitao mengumpulkan sperma Yifan yang menempel pada perutnya, lalu mengoleskan nya dengan gerakan sensual pada dadanya sendiri. Sesekali ia menarik-narik kedua nipple nya hingga mata Yifan serasa buta karenanya. Zitao mengocok payudaranya dengan cepat, ia menjerit nikmat karena kelakuannya sendiri. **

**Lagi-lagi tangan Yifan berusaha meremas dada Zitao yang sungguh menggugah birahinya itu, tapi kembali digagalkan oleh Zitao. Gadis itu menggeleng-geleng imut.**

"**Belum saatnya..~ Yifann~". Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Zitao menggesekan bokongnya pada kaki Yifan hingga penis lelaki itu kembali tegak mengeras. **

"**Zitao, cepat selesaikan dan kau akan mendapat hukuman, cintaku". **

**Zitao tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia meremas dada nya sekali lagi, lalu menjepit penis Yifan diantara kedua dadanya yang besar. **

"**Nhhh… Zitaohh…". Yifan memejamkan matanya, menikmati betapa luar biasanya jepitan pada penisnya saat ini.**

"**Bagaimana ge~? menyenangkan bukan~?". Zitao menggerakan penis Yifan naik turun diantara kedua payudaranya sambil sesekali menekan-nekan penis yang terasa berkedut liar di dadanya itu.**

**Yifan gelap mata, ia membalikan keadaan. Sekarang Zitao yang sedang dalam posisi menungging dengan hole yang seakan siap menerkam penis Yifan. **

"**Gehh~ ayo masukan..~". Zitao merengek manja sambil membuka bibir vagina nya, mengundang Yifan. **

"**Kau benar-benar liar, sayangku..".**

**BLESS~**

"**Nngaahh!~ Yifaannhh… eungghh~~". **

"**Oh Zitao cintaku.. kau sangat hangat.. mmhh".**

**Yifan menyodok hole Zitao tanpa ampun, ia memegang kedua pinggang Zitao dan membantu Zitao memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Zitao meraih kaki meja dihadapannya, lalu menggoyangkan tubuhnya.**

**Bunyi kulit yang bersentuhan, ditambah cairan mereka yang bercampur, mengumbar suara erotis didalam rumah milik Yifan Wu ini.**

"**Faann… morreeh~". Zitao merengek ditengah desahannya.**

**Yifan mengabulkannya dengan menarik penisnya hingga ujung, lalu menghunjamkannya dengan keras kedalam.**

"**Yiffannhh ~!".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minseok melirik arloji di tangannya dengan gusar. Sudah 15 menit ia mengetuk pintu rumah milik Yifan namun belum ada yang merespon. **

"**Hello~ apa ada orang?".**

**Ia melirik melalui jendela, namun percuma karena tirai masih menghalangi pandangannya. **

**DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! **

**Kehabisan kesabaran, Minseok menggedor pintu dengan kejam dan berteriak. "Yifan! Zitao! Buka pintunya cepaatt!".**

**Drap,Drap,Drap,Drap..**

**Minseok tersenyum puas saat mendengar lantai kayu yang bederap tanda seseorang berjalan diatasnya. **

"**Ya, tunggu sebentar".**

**Itu suara Zitao, batin Minseok lega. **

**KRRIEETT-**

"**Oh Minseok jiejie.. ada apa jie?".**

**Minseok melotot saat Zitao muncul dihadapannya. Apa-apaan? Gadis panda itu hanya mengenakan T-shirt milik Yifan yang kebesaran. Dan Minseok bersumpah, ia dapat melihat nipple Zitao yang mencuat serta vagina Zitao yang terlihat saat Zitao menggerakan tangan. **

**Ini tidak benar.. Minseok murka.**

"**WU YIFAN! KEMARI ! KAU AKAN KU KEBIRI BERSAMA DOMBA-DOMBA MESUM YANG SAMA SEPERTIMU!".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat Minseok menatapnya garang. Sedangkan Zitao malah menatap keduanya polos tak mengerti. **

"**Yifan.. oh ya Tuhanku.. berapa kali kalian bercinta dalam sehari huh?". **

"**Kemarin sudah 3 kali". Aku Yifan sok tak bersalah.**

**BRRAAKK!**

**Minseok membanting keranjang yang ia bawa dengan kesal. **

"**Dan kau Zitao, adikku yang paling polos. Kenapa kau bisa mengenakan pakaian seperti itu saat ada tamu huh? Bagaimana kalau itu sheriff bajingan yang suka memperkosa gadis-gadis? Kau akan langsung dimakan, adikku sayang".**

**Zitao mengangguk-angguk pasrah, ya Minseok benar. Ia dan Yifan salah. **

"**Sudahlah, aku sakit kepala mencium aroma cairan kalian dimana-mana. Aku pulang dulu". **

"**Jie, bisakah Jongdae mencari penghulu untuk pernikahanku dan Zitao?". **

**Minseok yang nyaris berdiri langsung kembali terduduk. "P-penghulu? Kalian akan menikah?".**

**Yifan mengangguk mantap, sambil menggenggam tangan Zitao yang tersenyum juga. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zitao menatap sungai yang mengalir saat Heechul duduk disampingnya. Dengan space yang sangat besar tentunya. **

"**Seberapa sering kalian melakukan sex dalam sehari?".**

**Zitao merona saat Heechul, tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut. Tadi malam, pesuruh Heechul datang kerumahnya dan meminta Zitao agar datang disini untuk bertemu dengan nyonya besarnya. **

"**K-kami bercinta jika Yifan sedang dalam mood yang baik..".**

"**Kau merayu nya, bukan?".**

**Zitao lantas menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Yifan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah bisa menahan nafsunya saat melihatku". Ujar Tao polos.**

"**Berarti Yifan ingin bersamamu hanya karena tubuhmu. Bukan cinta". Dan aura kelicikan menguar dari tubuh Heechul. **

**DEG!**

"**B-benarkah?". Zitao terbata. Benarkah Yifan hanya ingin tubuhnya saja?. **

"**Tentu saja. 3 kali dalam sehari itu seperti pekerjaan seorang pelacur kau tahu?". **

**DEG!**

"**Berarti kau dianggap pelacur oleh Yifan". **

**DEG! **

**Zitao meremas sundresses nya. Benarkah Yifan bercinta dengannya hanya karena nafsu semata? Lalu, ungakapan cinta dan sayangnya selama ini untuk apa?**

**Heechul tersenyum puas dan berlalu dari situ.**

**.**

**.**

**Zitao menatap tubuhnya dalam balutan night dress berwarna merah maroon yang menampakan bahu serta mencetak jelas dada yang di klaim Yifan sebagai miliknya. **

**Inikah tubuh seorang pelacur? Batin nya.**

**Yifan yang baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, menyandarkan dagu lancipnya pada bahu Zitao. Ia menghirup manisnya aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Zitao. **

"**Ge, apa Tao seorang pelacur?". **

**Yifan mengerutkan alisnya. "Siapa yang mengatakannya?".**

"**Ti-tidak ada. Hanya bertanya saja..". **

**Zitao menunduk sedih, mengabaikan pelukan hangat Yifan pada tubuhnya. **

"**Pasti mama yang mengatakan itu kan?". Yifan menatap Zitao curiga.**

**Dan gelengan keras Zitao semakin memperkuat spekulasinya. "Tidak. Kau bukan pelacur".**

"**A-apa?". **

"**Pelacur milik banyak orang. Sedangkan kau? Hanya gege yang memiliki mu, cintaku". Yifan mengecup pipi Zitao hangat. Zitao meneteskan air matanya. **

"**Sayang, sudah gege katakan dari awal, bukan? Kau milik gege, gege mencintaimu, sangat menyayangimu. Bahkan gege rela mati hanya untukmu". **

"**Benarkah?".**

"**Hmmm..". Yifan mengelus rambut Zitao lembut lalu mengecupnya. **

**Zitao melesakan tubuh mungilnya pada pelukan Yifan, menghirup aroma tubuh Yifan yang manly dan selalu membuat hatinya merasa lebih tenang. Yifan tersenyum, ia tahu Zitao sebenarnya merasa sangat lelah dengan perlakuan Heechul padanya. **

"**Tidurlah cintaku. Gege akan selalu disisimu". **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yifan membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat Zitao sudah menghilang dari pelukannya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, bantal dan boneka milik Zitao masih berantakan. **

"**Tao-er?"**

**Masih tidak ada jawaban. Yifan mengerutkan keningnya, Zitao tidak pernah bangun lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Terlebih karena ia selalu menghajar Zitao setiap malamnya. **

**Yifan menghembuskan nafas lega saat suara shower menghapuskan kesepian di kamar mereka. Ia bergegas menyibakan selimut diatas tubuhnya dan menyusul Zitao. Ia mematut wajah bak pangeran miliknya di cermin kamar mandi. **

"**Sayangku, kenapa bangun begitu pagi?". Yifan membuka suara saat ia mengelus bulu-bulu halus dibawah hidungnya. **

**Selang beberapa menit, tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Zitao. Hanya suara gemericik air yang terdengar. Yifan kembali mengerutkan keningnya. **

"**Baobei? Kau di dalam?". Yifan menatap box shower dengan khawatir. **

**Masih tidak ada jawaban juga. Akhirnya, Yifan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu box shower secara hati-hati. **

**Disanalah Zitao, dengan air memenuhi tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Terduduk, melipat lututnya. **

"**Baby, ada apa cintaku? Kenapa kau seperti ini?". Yifan berjongkok di hadapan Zitao lalu menyibakkan rambut basah kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. **

"**Ge… Y-yifan gege...". sahut Zitao lirih. Tangan Zitao mencoba menggapai lengan Yifan yang langsung di genggam oleh lelaki itu.**

**Yifan mengangkat tubuh Zitao dan menggendongnya ala koala. Zitao mencengkram bahu Yifan erat dan menangis sekencang mungkin.**

"**Ssshhh…. Ada apa Zitao?". Yifan mencium pipi Zitao dan menahannya disana. **

**Zitao masih saja tersedu. Yifan merasakan sakit saat tangan Zitao semakin keras mencengkram bahunya. Yifan melirik bahunya dan melihat sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang dalam genggaman Zitao. **

**Yifan menurunkan Zitao lalu menarik benda dari tangan Zitao itu. Yifan mengerutkan alisnya. Perlahan-lahan senyum mengembang lebar di bibir tipisnya. **

"**Zitao? Kau..kau hamil?. Yifan menangkup pipi gembil Zitao. Zitao menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk takut. **

"**Yifan gege tidak marah?". **

**Yifan tertawa kecil menanggapi keluguan kekasihnya itu. "Marah? Atas dasar gege harus marah hmm?". **

"**Tao hamil…".**

"**Hamil anakku? Bagaimana gege bisa marah ? gege sangat senang, baby".**

**Yifan kembali menyalurkan rasa bahagianya dengan mengecup permukaan wajah Zitao. Jemari Yifan menyusuri permukaan perut rata Zitao yang tertutupi oleh night dress basah dan mengelusnya disana. **

"**Hei jagoan baba…".**

**Dan Zitao kembali terisak keras mendengarnya. **

**.**

**.**

"**Bagaimana bisa kau hamil lebih dulu daripada aku!". Jerit Luhan saat Zitao menceritakan perihal dirinya yang sudah berbadan dua. **

**Zitao tertunduk malu, sesekali ia mengusap perutnya. "Yifan gege tidak menggunakan pengaman beberapa minggu ini". **

"**Oh astaga! Aku harus mengutuk Sehun dan kondom sialannya itu". Sengit Luhan dibalik pagar pembatas rumah mereka. **

"**Lalu, bagaimana dengan ibu Yifan? Dan Minseok! Apa kau sudah mengabarinya?". Luhan tampak bersemangat. Zitao menggeleng, "Aku masih takut untuk memberitahu Minseok jie..".**

"**Biar kutebak!...". Luhan mengangkat jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi. "…pasti kalian tertangkap basah lagi oleh si bakpao itu tengah melakukan sex kan?". **

**Dugaan Luhan terjawab sudah saat Zitao tersenyum kecil dan mengagguk tidak bersalah. "Sudah sepantasnya naga terbang itu dikebiri ulang". **

"**Hei Lu! Hello baby Zi". Suara Minseok terdengar. **

**Zitao tersenyum lalu memeluk kakak kandungnya itu erat-erat, namun dilepaskan setelah Luhan memberi kode dengan menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya. **

"**Ada apa dengan kalian? Pagi-pagi sudah berkumpul seperti ini".**

"**Zitao mengandung katanya… Aww! Jie, teganya kau melakukan itu padaku!'.**

**Sehun yang baru saja muncul dan menyebarkan gossip, langsung mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Luhan. "Dasar bodoh!". **

"**H-hah? Zitao, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?". Minseok menjatuhkan keranjang berisi pie apel di tangannya dan meraba-raba perut Zitao. **

"**Tidakk… Tao bernafas untuk dua jiwa, jie…". Zitao membenarkan ucapan Sehun.**

**Minseok meradang, ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga berbunyi. "Siapa? Katakan padaku siapa ayahnya?". **

"**Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Yifan….**

"**Sehun! Tutup mulutmu!".**

**Luhan kembali melayangkan pukulan pada kepala Sehun yang kemudian mengaduh karena rasa sakit kembali menjalari kepalanya.**

"**Zie, kau benar-benar telah memastikannya?". Minseok berujar tak rela. **

**Zitao menggeleng. Seuah gelengan cukup membuat Minseok lega. "Kita ke dokter sekarang. Zitao, ambil syal dan sweater mu. Kita pergi ke rumah Yixing sekarang".**

**.**

**.**

"**Yifan memang tidak pernah main-main dalam bercinta". Geleng Suho saat melihat Yixing yang tengah memeriksa perut Zitao. **

"**Yah, kau juga begitu.". Minseok mencibir, membuat Yixing merona karenanya. Suho tertawa, "Apakah Jongdae tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu?". **

**Minseok mendecak lalu melemparkan bantal pada Suho, "Ya! Itu urusan kami'.**

"**Kehamilanmu sudah berusia 2 minggu lebih, Zie". Yixing tersenyum dan melepaskan stetoskop pada telinganya. Zitao tersenyum bahagia. **

"**Aku akan memberi peringatan pada Yifan agar tidak menyerangmu terlalu sering". Minseok melemaskan jari-jarinya hingga terdengar bunyi yang mengerikan. **

"**Kau butuh tali tambang dan air suci untuk semua itu". Suho kembali menimpali . **

**BRRAKK-**

"**Mana Zitao?".**

**Yifan tiba-tiba saja masuk dengan rambut yang berantakan dan wajah yang ternoda tanah. Yixing dan Suho bisa saja mengutuknya karena mengotori karpet rumah mereka yang lembut dengan lumpur dari sepatu Yifan. **

**Zitao meraih tangan Yifan lalu meletakan tangan itu diatas perutnya. "Sudah dua minggu".**

"**Oh ya Tuhanku… kita benar-benar beruntung". Desah Yifan bahagia, dilanjutkan dengan kecupan darinya pada kening Zitao. **

"**Kusarankan kalian agar segera melangsungkan pernikahan". Yixing menatap keduanya. **

**Yifan mengangguk, "Semua sudah ku rencanakan".**

"**Ibumu?". Minseok sangsi. **

"**Itu masalah belakangan. Atau bisa saja kukirim ia kembali ke tempat asalnya". **

**Yixing dan Suho menaikan alisnya bersamaan. "Ibumu memiliki ratusan pasukan berkuda yang mungkin saja bisa menghancurkan dirimu dalam satu hari Yifan". Komentar Yixing sakratis sambil melepaskan jas dokternya.**

"**Dia akan menarik kembali pasukannya setelah melihat seberapa banyak pasukan milikku". Lontar Yifan yakin. **

"**Yah… aku mendukungmu. Tapi bila kau masih butuh jasa penggali kubur, aku akan mencarinya untukmu". Suho menepuk pundak Yifan dan keluar dari ruang praktek kekasihnya itu. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul menatap foto-foto anaknya dan seorang gadis yang sedang tertawa bersama dalam sebuah frame. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecut, lalu meletakkan bingkai foto itu kembali keatas nakas. Tangannya yang lentik masih saja menelusuri tiap isi di atas nakas dalam kamar putra semata wayangnya itu. **

**Setelah bosan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia mendudukan diri diatas ranjang yang masih saja milik putranya,Yifan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus tiap inci kain yang melapisi busa persegi panjang itu, bergerak menuju kebawah bantal, dan gerakanya terhenti sesaat ketika sebuah benda dengan permukaan dingin itu sengaja menyentuh tangannya. Seketika ia merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat.**

**Keberanian dan ketangguhan yang mendarah daging dalam dirinya seketika menghilang, membuat tubuhnya bergetar sesaat.**

**Dua strip merah. **

**Hanya itu yang dilihatnya, namun amarah dalam dirinya seakan terbakar hingga kedasar. Tangannya meremas benda itu dengan erat. "Kau akan menyadari betapa sakitnya mengandung cucuku, penggoda". **

**Hingga senyum mengerikan itu kembali tercipta di bibir tipisnya. Dan benda bernama test pack itu membentur lantai dengan keras. **

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**.**

**Haii readers. Oh my good its been a long time sejak saya nggak meng-update fanfiction ini. Maafkan saya, karena kesibukan yang benar-benar membuat saya harus pensiun terlebih dahulu. Tapi akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan fanfiction ini. Maafkan kalau isinya semakin gaje :3 **

**Untuk kedepannya saya akan berusaha meng-update rutin… terimakasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya ! **

**Happy reading :3 kritik dan saran masih diterima. **


End file.
